


Zeke, the wimp

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( you can read this as a sequel to: Casey, the geek )</p><p>Zeke has a hard time to admit it what Casey means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeke, the wimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lireeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lireeli).



For almost two hours Zeke had braved the storm, fought against the teeth of the wind, the interminable rain. And he felt great. All just because of Casey. Together with best friend he always felt good. All the loneliness and emptiness in his life seemed to vanish into thin air. He still couldn't grasp it how it could have happened that the school's geek had been able to sneak into his life.

"Zeke?"

He looked up, torn out of his thoughts. There he was, tousled hair, the face reddened from the cold. Casey carefully put his camera-bag on the floor beside him, then he took off the rain-drenched jacket. Even his shirt was wet and seemed to glue at his skin. He rubbed his arms to warm them up.

"Shower! A hot shower. It's cold!"

Cold, oh yes. Zeke himself was chilled to the bones too. And who was to blame for that? But he felt much too relaxed to be annoyed. He shrugged.  
“Go head. Upstairs, first door on the right side."

"Thanks."  
Casey turned to the stairs, there he stopped, looking back at Zeke. His eyes were sparkling cheerfully.  
"You coming?"

Wait! What? Suddenly Zeke felt great heat rushing trough his body, his mouth felt dry.  
"You first,” he said and his voice sounded somehow scratchy.

“But you are shaking like a leave. You will get a cold.”

Stubborn little shit. Why couldn't he just let it rest?  
"I will have a Coffee to warm up.”

Zeke turned to the kitchen-counter. Casey followed him, suddenly standing next to him, smiling wide.  
"Zeke, you are a wimp,” he whispered.

All too near. Just eyes and lips. Wonderful lips. Touching his. Warm. Soft. Hot. Casey Connor was kissing him. Then it was over. Like through a haze Zeke did hear steps on the stairs. Stopping again. Whispered words.

"I'm gonna wait for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ 2010
> 
> revised March 2015


End file.
